Something I Forgot
by Emaya123454321
Summary: Everyone knows what happened with Fiona and Imogen in the finale. What if it wasn't the end? Warning, if you haven't seen the finale of Degrassi DON'T READ. Rated T for future language.
1. Dreams of Each Other

_Hey everyone. So if any of you are like me, you based your eyes out at the finale. Anyways, I decided that I was going to try to give people a better ending. The ending is the same, but it will continue into a happier ending I think you'll all enjoy. Sorry this chapter is so short, future chapters will be longer._

* * *

_Fiona's Flashback_

_"I think we should break up," Imogen said. Her words but me like ice. "What?" I asked, bewildered. "It's the right thing to do. You want to travel all over the world and I want to read about it in my comfy chair," she continued. "I like that we're different," I said hopefully, trying not to cry. I could tell she was also. "So do I, but this is the right decision. I don't wanna hold you back," she said. I nodded and a tear fell down my face. "How about one last kiss?" she asked. I nodded and kissed her. As we pulled away we both wiped tears away. "You coming?" I asked her. She shook her head and attempted a smile. "Farewell Fiona," she said. I smiled a teary smile and walked into the graduation room to throw my hat._

_End of flashback_

Fiona's POV

I let another tear fall down my face as the flashback played over and over in my head. I tried to pull myself together. 'You're on your way to Italy, you're going to work for an amazing designer in an amazing place' I told myself, but it didn't work very well. I was in the waiting room, waiting for my flight to Italy to be called. I tried to think of how amazing it would be there. It didn't work. Nothing could get my mind off my girlfriend, or actually my ex-girlfriend. It hurt to think of her as my ex. I literally almost let out a wince of pain as I grasped my chest. I let out a sigh as I rested my hand on my chest. Waiting in the airport was always my least favorite part of traveling. I finally heard my flight called and walked slowly onto my plane. As I sat down and got comfortable I let another tear fall from my eye. I finally let myself fall asleep, dreaming about Imogen.

Imogen's POV

I sat in my bed crying my eyes out. It had only been a day since Fiona and I broke up, and I already felt like I had been through all heartbreak possible. I looked over and saw a picture of Fiona and I with our arms around each other, Fiona kissing my head. I winced in pain and let out another sob, setting of another round of tears. I suddenly heard a knock on my door. I felt a flutter of hope in my heart, then let it go. I knew that Fiona was miles away from here on a plane to Italy. Still, I felt a sting of disappointment when I saw Eli at the door. "You look awful," he said. "Thanks, that's really what I want to hear right now," I said. "No, I mean,-" he started bur I cut him off. "I know I look awful, I feel awful," I said, wiping some tears from my face. "Hey, well I came by before I left to tell you that I wish you good luck," he said. I pulled him into a hug. After a minute he left and I was again left alone. I didn't like his presence, but I didn't like being alone. The only one who I wanted right now was Fiona. It hurt to think of her, so I decided to try and sleep, hoping that I wouldn't dream of Fiona. I did.


	2. Why?

_Hey guys, I hope you all liked my last chapter. This one will be much longer, I promise :) Enjoy._

* * *

Fiona's POV

I was awakened by the pilot announcing that we had arrived in Italy. I felt tears on my face and knew that I had been crying in my sleep. As I walked off the plane a man checked each of our passports. As he checked mine I saw a woman walk by with the same hairstyle that Imogen wore, with similar clothing. I winced. I walked out of the airport quickly and saw Federico standing outside next to a limo. I slowly walked up to him. "Ah, greetings Fiona," he said, kissing both my cheeks. I faked a smile. "Wow, I've only seen two minutes of the city and it already amazes me," I said. "Yes, well, come along," he said. I got in the limo next to him. "I heard from your girlfriend that you are a very special designer," Federico said after a minute. I felt like I'd just been stabbed with a knife. "We kinda, broke up, for me to move here," I said slowly. "Oh, that's too bad, she seemed like she really loved you," he said. "I loved her to, I still love her, but it was the right thing to do," I said. "Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't, it's not always easy to understand whats wrong and what's right, especially when it comes to young love such as yours. I myself was in a similar situation," he said. "You were?" I asked, curious. He nodded. "When I was your age, I had a girlfriend named Elisabeth. I loved her like no other. But she got an offer for music in New York, while we were both here. She didn't want to leave me, but I convinced her that New York would bring her more success than I ever would," he finished his sad story. "But your a top notch designer, how could you not bring her success?" I asked. "It was not her dream to be here and design. But still, some couples make it work. They usually had a saying: 'You can't let the small differences get in the way of the large similaritys.' It might be a bit old for you to understand," he said. "You're right, I don't understand at all," I said. "Look at it this way. Snow and ice are different right?" he asked. I nodded. "But they have lots of things in common. Like they are both cold, and wet, and made of water. The only difference is that they are made for different purposes. Snow helps keep bugs away, and ice helps keep people's drinks cold. Both are useful, but in different ways," he said. I shrugged. He laughed a bit. "You'll understand someday," he said. I highly doubted it.

Imogen's POV

I shuddered from the cold Toronto air. Walking around the streets at night always helped me feel better. On a night like tonight, with my dad's caretaker watching him and it being cold out, I would have usually been at Fiona's. it still hurt to think about her. I was literally thinking about cutting again. The more I thought about it, the more I liked the idea. I suddenly thought of my dad. He wouldn't even know what to do. No. I couldn't do that to him, if I accidentally killed myself he would for sure go completely insane. But I knew how to a kid death, I knew how to cut. I had been doing it since I was fourteen up until I met Fiona. I felt inside my pocket and clenched the razor that I always carried around. I made sure no one was around. The pain was a shock, but for a second it made me forget about Fiona. I made another cut, deeper this time. Soon I had completely covered both my wrists and was bleeding heavily. I pulled out my box of tissues and in the process my phone fell out of my pocket. "Shit," I cursed as I picked it up. I accidentally hit the button that turned it on and felt a sting of sadness worse than all the cuts. It was a picture of Fiona. Not Fiona and me, just Fiona. I remembered the day I took the picture, it was about a month before graduation. Well, her graduation. She was blowing a kiss towards me that day, and I had quickly snapped a picture. I had kept it as my background for the rest of the month. I saw a dark red liquid spill over the screen and saw my blood pouring out of my wrists. I had been digging into my wrists as I was looking at the picture. I was in such despair that I hadn't even noticed. I felt my mind starting to shut down, and soon the world went black, but right before, I heard a voice whispering in my head. It was Fiona's voice, asking me one simple question: "why?"


	3. Need to go Home

_Alright, hey guys. Hope you all like this chapter, it's really almost like a movie. Hope you enjoy!_

Imogen's POV

I woke up in a small white room. As I tried to sit up I noticed the bandages over my wrists. I remembered cutting my wrists while I was looking at a picture of Fiona. It hurt too much to think about her and I started crying. I saw my mom suddenly walk I the room. "Imogen! Oh my god, Immy why would you do this to yourself?" she asked, hugging me tightly. "I miss her mom. I can't stand not being with her every second of every day. She's the reason that I survived Degrassi, and now I have to go back for another whole year without her," I said as best I could through my tears. "Imogen, I talked to your teachers. They all know how smart you are, and after some arranging they agreed to let you take a summer course. If you pass, you can graduate late," my mom said. I shrugged. "It doesn't matter, she's gone and that's the only thing I can think about right now," I said. My mom sighed and walked out, leaving me some more time to think and cry.

Fiona's POV

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I groggily picked it up and answered with a sleepy "hello?" "Fiona!" I heard my moms voice on the other end. "Hey mom," I said. "Hey! How's it going sweetie?" she asked. "I haven't done anything yet," I laughed. "Oh right, look honey I have got some devastating news," she said, a sudden sadness to her voice. "What?" I asked. "Well, last night, Imogen was found on the side of the street nearly dead. She had been cutting her wrists, and the only thing she had was a small razor, but there was a picture of you on her phone. Police talked to people that knew her and told them that she probably saw the picture and started cutting deeper," my mom finally finished. I had tears running down my face. "Is she alive?" I asked after a minute of sitting there in shock and silence. "For now, but the cuts on her right wrist are _really _deep. She might have also cut the edge of a vain," my mom said. "OK, thanks for telling me mom, I have to go, bye," I said, hanging up. I sat in bed for a minute crying and clutching my phone. I turned it on and through my tears I smiled and laughed a bit as I saw my background. Imogen was dancing around, she had her hair in pigtails, with her one foot popped up in the air. I started looking through my pictures. All of them had Imogen in it. At the last one I literally let out the most heartbreaking sob ever. It was Imogen, holding up a sign that said, "Love you Fiona! Missed you!" She had made that for me for the day I came back from New York right after the Frostival. I shut my phone off and continued crying for awhile, before sucking it up and getting ready to work.

Imogen's POV

I sighed as I laid back in bed. It hurt to move my wrists, but it didn't stop me from reading. I finally got bored of reading the book, and I sighed and set it on the table next to me. I heard a knock at the door. I was expecting to see my mom, but there instead was Mrs. Coyne and Holly J. I sat up quickly and winced in pain. "Imogen!" Holly J cried, running to my side. "Oh my god why would you do this to yourself?" Mrs. Coyne, asked, her voice in the same worried tone of Holly J's "I'm, I'm sorry, I just couldn't take this anymore, I can't take sitting here alone and in love with Fiona! This kind of pain doesn't even begin to compare to the pain I feel about Fiona. Don't you know what it's like to love someone then have them be ripped out of your life forever? I can't take it! I'm literally falling apart inside!" I sobbed. I was already crying when they walked in, and now I was breathing heavily, sobbing like crazy, and trying not to scream. Holly J pulled me into a tight hug. I sobbed into her shoulder. When we pulled apart I wiped some tears away. "She misses you," Mrs. Coyne said. I looked up at her. "She and I talked yesterday, she misses you more than anything," she continued. "I just wish that I could do this entire mess over," I said, a few more tears running down my cheeks. Holly J suddenly got a grin on her face. As I looked at her, she simply said three words. "Maybe you can."

Fiona's POV

I collapsed on my bed. I had been working and designing all day, and I was utterly exhausted. I didn't even bother to change into pajama's. Just as I closed my eyes and was ready to drift off into sleep, my phone rang. Not looking at the number, I picked it up. "Hello?" I mumbled sleepily. "Hey," I hard a female voice on the other end. I recognized the voice, but I couldn't put my finger on who it was. "Might I ask who's calling?" I asked through a yawn. "Shame on you Fiona. I thought you'd at least be able to recognize your best friend when you heard her," the voice teased, and suddenly I knew who the caller was. "Holly J!" I squealed. "How is Italy?" she asked. "Amazing, the people here are so nice and I am working for an amazing designer!" I told her excitedly. "I heard, that's so great Fiona! I'm so happy for you!" she said. She suddenly had a less exciting tone to her voice. "Holly J, whats wrong?" I asked, sensing her sudden mood change. "I... I've been talking to Imogen," she finally said. "What!? Why?" I asked. I wasn't mad, I was just a bit shocked. "Your mom called and told me what happened to her, and from the small time that I got to know her, I had come to like her. Your mom told me she was going to see her, so I wanted to go along," she explained. "What were you talking about?" I asked. "You. Fiona, she misses you so much. That's the reason she cut! She was taking a walk and started thinking about you, so she started cutting. When she went to grab a small pack of tissues in her pocket she knocked her phone on the ground and it turned on. Her background was a picture of you, and she had been cutting and digging deeper into her wrists as she looked at the picture, and then she was found by Eli. He was driving to his school and saw her on the ground and called the cops in a panic," she rushed through her story, but when I let the words sink in I felt sad and broken. "Fiona?" I heard Holly J's voice but I didn't answer. Instead I hung up and sat with my arms around my knees, crying into them. Suddenly I realized that I couldn't do this anymore. I needed to go home.


	4. Leaving Italy

_Hey guys, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. The reunion will be in the next chapter, find out next time if it's happy or sad!_

Fiona's POV

"Why are you packing?" I heard the soft but sudden voice behind me. I turned to see Federico in the doorway. I sighed. It was now or never. "Federico, this whole experience has been a dream, and I will never forget it, but I-" I started but he cut me off in the middle. "You miss Imogen," he finished for me. I nodded. "I'm sorry, I just can't do this, I need to make things right with her. I thought that I would be alright, but she's my everything," I explained. He nodded. "I understand," he said. More quietly he added,"Elisabeth Jones, you'll always have my heart." I turned and continued packing when I felt him kneel beside me. "Why don't I help you?" he graciously offered. I nodded. We packed in silence for a few minutes. "Are you mad?" I blurted out the question before I could realize what I was saying. He smiled. "No, I'm upset that ill be losing such a talented designer, but I understand. Your place is with Imogen," he said. I smiled. After I had packed Federico offered me a ride the next day to the airport, and I graciously accepted. I had booked a flight online for tomorrow, and I slept peacefully that night, the first time since graduation. Now the only thing left was to figure out how to get Imogen to forgive me.

Imogen's POV

"What did she say?" I asked instantly as Holly J entered the room. "She, umm... She kinda hung up after I told her why you cut," she said. My heart sank. "She hates me," I choked out. "No sweetie, I think she is just upset," her mom said, rubbing my shoulder affectionately. "I should've known, she's never gonna forgive me," I sobbed. "Is there anything you need?" Holly J asked. I shook my head. "Right now I'd just like to be alone," I said. They hesitated, then quietly left. I sobbed into my pillow, eventually succeeding in crying myself to sleep.

(The next morning, 11:00 A.M.)

I woke up the next morning, feeling good. Then I felt the still undried tears on my cheeks, and remembered everything: Fiona, graduation, break up, Italy. The pain hit me like a bolt of lighting that was on fire. I let out a wince of pain and buried my face in the pillow. I heard my phone ringing, but was too tired to answer. I heard my mom's voice on my answering machine. "Imogen, it's me. I just wanted to tell you, your dad is being taken care of, so don't worry about him. I will be taking care of you for awhile, your dad still doesn't understand what happened to you and I don't wan't you hurt again. Love you, bye." I groaned as I heard the message. My mom no longer trusted me, and she basically used kinder words to tell me. I buried my face deeper into my pillow, trying to keep my mind off of Fiona. It didn't work.

Fiona's POV

As I saw the airport coming into view I smiled. Federico hugged me as I got out. "Farewell Fiona," he said. A sudden realization hit me; those were the last words Imogen had ever said to me, might ever say to me. I smiled and nodded, not trusting myself to speak. I walked into the airport and sighed as I sat down. I couldn't believe I was lucky enough to book a flight so soon, but then again who was willing to fly straight from Italy to Canada? It would be at least a 12 hour flight, and that was if the weather was good. At least they weren't making any stops along the way. I finally heard the words "Italy to Toronto" and grabbed my bags. As I settled down in my seat I stared out the window. I turned my phone off and closed my eyes, eventually being able to fall asleep, but not without dreaming of Imogen.

(13 hours later, Toronto, Canada)

I woke up with a jolt. I saw that the plane was landing. I had slept on and off for awhile on my flight, but I managed to sleep peacefully the last 3 hours. As I got off the plane, I smiled as I remembered all the times Imogen had picked me up from here when I came back from visiting New York. My mom had brought me to the airport, and since no one knew what I was doing I called a taxi. I wasn't sure where to go at first, but I finally ended up telling him to drop me off at my old loft. I knew that Drew still lived there. I wasn't sure if he had a new roommate or not, but I figured that I could explain that I knew Drew if he was currently living with someone and they answered the door. I walked up slowly to the door, remembering all the fun times Imogen and I had here. I knocked on the door. For a moment I panicked and the possibility that Drew could've moved out occurred to me, but it left as I heard his voice through the door. "Who the hell is here at 10:00 in-" I heard but as he opened it he stopped when he saw me. "Fiona?!" he cried. I smiled and nodded. He embraced me in a long hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Italy!" he exclaimed as we pulled apart. "I was, but I couldn't stay. I need to make things right with-" I started explaining but he cut me off. "Imogen," he finished for me. I nodded. "Well she's at the hospital," he said. "Yeah, I know, my mom and Holly J called and told me," I said. "You need a ride?" he asked. I nodded. "How did you get here?" he asked. "I booked a plane online, and rode a taxi here, but I don't think that I can scrape up anymore money for a cab," I explained. He nodded. As he was about to open the door to leave Bianca walked in. "Drew have you seen my-" she started but she also stopped when she saw me. "Fiona!" she cried, hugging me tightly. "Hey Bianca," I laughed, hugging her back. "What are you doing here? You were in Italy, and Imogen, Oh! My god, you need to see Imogen! She's at the hospital because-" she ranted but Drew cut her off. "Bianca, it's fine, she knows, I'm giving her a ride to the hospital right now, he explained. "OK, I'm so glad to see you!" she cried. "Oh, what were you looking for?" he asked. She blushed dark red. "Oh, I'll... Look for it later," she replied awkwardly. I giggled and smirked at her knowingly. "OK, so the hospital!" Drew said, saving her. "I'll come back later," she said, giving Drew a quick kiss before heading out of his apartment. Drew led me to his car and quickly drove to the hospital. I inhaled deeply as I stepped out. "Hey, good luck," he called out the window. I forced a smile and nodded, slowly walking inside. As I walked up to the desk I stopped for a moment. 'What if she is mad? What if she doesn't want to see me?' I thought. I shook my head and pushed the thought out of my mind before closing the gap between me and the desk. "Hi, I'm looking for Imogen Moreno?" I half asked, half explained. "4th floor, room 87," the lady responded without looking up from her computer. "Thank you," I said as I walked to the elevator. I pulled the black hood of my sweatshirt (unusual attire for me but I didn't want to look fancy and happy for this occasion) closer around myself. As I stepped on the elevator I let out a shaky breath. I had my face turned away from the door, and as I reached the 4th floor two people stepped on the elevator. As I was walking off I kept my head to the floor and accidentally ran into one of the women. "Sorry," I mumbled. "Fiona?" I heard a girls voice say. I looked up to see two faces I didn't expect to see so quickly- Holly J and my mom. "Fiona!" they cried in unison, hugging me tightly. "What are you doing here?!" Holly J asked. "I, I need to see her," I explained. My mom nodded. "Her room is over there, wait how'd you get here?" she asked. "I booked a plane online, and I got paid like $800 for a dress I sold and had enough money for a ticket," I explained. "Well, Imogen's room is over there, so..." Holly J trailed off. "Thanks, I'll see you guys soon," I said. I walked out of the elevator. As I approached the door to Imogen's room, I shuddered. I knocked, and heard her call out weakly "come in!" I slowly opened the door, and when I saw Imogen, I wished I didn't.


	5. The Reunion

_Hey guys, last chapter! Hope you all enjoyed my story, I think that the directors are so stupid for breaking them up, and now Imogen in the new series wants Adam! He's perfect for Becky! And Imogen is perfect for Fiona! Why Degrassi directors, why?!_

Imogen's POV

"Imogen!" I suddenly heard a voice behind me. I recognized it instantly, but I couldn't believe my ears, not till I turned around. "Fiona?" I choked out. She ran to my side, grabbing my arms and looking at them carefully. "Oh my god, it's worse than I thought, oh Imogen I'm so sorry, I never should've left you, I thought that my dream was to see the world and maybe it was and it might still but but that dream can't compare to the dreams I've had for you and me, for us, and I wish I would've realized it sooner, but now I know for sure that-" she rambled and ranted before I finally cut her off. "Breath!" I said. She looked a bit dazed, probably from lack of oxygen. "Wh-what?" she asked. "You gotta breath, else you'll faint," I said. She took a breath and shakily exhaled. "Imogen, I'm so sorry, I can't imagine life without you," she said. "How did you get here?" I asked. "I booked a plane online, I tried to move on, I really did, but I couldn't stop thinking about you, and," she swallowed hard and continued. "And then my mom called, and she told me what happened to you, and then Holly J called and told me why you cut and how, and I didn't know how to answer, so I hung up, and then I realized for sure that I had to come back," she explained. She had tears starting to fall, as did I. "Is there, anyway I could get you to forgive me?" she asked. I couldn't find words, so I answered her by placing a lingering kiss on her lips. She tended up in surprise, but after a second I felt her kissing back. I pulled away just enough so that I could see her eyes, and I pulled her into a hug. She hugged me back carefully so not to mess up the wires and bandages in and on my arms. "I love you too," she said suddenly. "Huh?" I asked, pulling away and looking at her. "The day of prom, right before my mom got home, you told me you loved me, and I never got the chance to answer you till now, so I love you to," she explained. I smiled, the first real smile since graduation, and kissed her again.

Four days later, Fiona's POV

"Imogen!" I squealed. She was tickling me to get the TV remote, and I was doing my best not to give in. I had moved back in with Drew, and I was going to design school in Toronto, which had been the original plan. Imogen was going to summer class, and I was going to be helping her and making sure she got her assignments turned in on time. "I will make you give it to me," she said. She was now out of the hospital and doing fine; she didn't hit a vein and she was good to go, although the scars were probably going to be permanent. "Good luck," I teased. She stared sucking my neck lightly. "Imogen," I whined. She knew that drove me crazy. She sucked harder, slowly creeping her hands around my waist. "Imogen, please!" I begged. I was getting desperate. She kissed up my neck to my lips and kissed me lightly. As I started to kiss back she grabbed the remote and jumped up. "Haha!" she cried victoriously. "I hate you!" I whimpered. She giggled and snuggled into my side. "Love you too Fiona," she laughed. She turned on Disney channel. Yes, she watched that. "Fiona?" Imogen asked, suddenly turning serious. "Hmm?" I hummed. "How did you realize that you needed to come back?" she asked. "I don't know, I guess I always knew I shouldn't have left deep down inside but I never really understood why," I said. She nodded. We laid in silence for awhile. "Oh, hey I have to go, my mom is expecting me for dinner," she said soon. "OK, see you later," I said. She nodded and kissed my nose quickly before running out of the loft. I watched TV quietly for a few hours. Drew wasn't home, and I was super bored. After a couple hours I decided to order pizza, I was starving. I quickly dialed the number and ordered. As I hung up the phone the doorbell rang. I opened it to see Imogen standing there with bags and in pajamas. "Good news! My mom said that she was busy tonight and said I could stay here! Oh, wait, are you busy?" she asked. I giggled and shook my head, stepping aside to let her in and kissing her cheek softly. "I hope dinner didn't spoil your apatite, I ordered pizza just before you got here," I said. "Don't worry, dinner was disgusting. I hate fish. I'm starved," she said. I giggled. "So you wanna watch a movie? Drew is with Bianca all night so we have the place to ourselves," I said. "Sure, what movies do you have?" she asked. "Hmm... I have 'The Last Unicorn', but it might be scratched the number of times we've watched it," I giggled. "We could watch 'Where The Heart Is' if you have it," she suggested. I nodded and ran to my room to grab the movie. When I came back Imogen was lying on the couch. I set the movie up and snuggled my body into Imogen's. She wrapped her arms around my waist, and for awhile we watched the movie in silence. "Immy?" I said after about 15 minutes. "Hmm?" she asked. I smiled and kissed her before speaking. "I know how I figured out I needed to come back. I realized that the entire time I was there, I felt like a piece of me was missing. It was you, and I knew it the whole time, but I wouldn't accept it. You complete me, and your something I need. Something I forgot, and I promise never to forget you again."


End file.
